Omoi no Ongaku
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un momento de tranquilidad en una shima.


**Omoi no Ongaku **

En la shima que se habían encontrado pudieron tomarse un pequeño descanso sin miedo a que el logu pousu se cargase con una nueva dirección magnética pues tardaría una semana y ellos simplemente habían decidido parar para aprovisionarse, de alimentos principalmente, de todo lo necesario para poder continuar con su viaje ya que lo traído de Arabasta no les iba a durar mucho al ritmo con el que Luffy devoraba aquella meshi.

Gracias a las indicaciones de algunos aldeanos los Mugiwara encontraron un lugar que les serviría para pasar una buena tarde y que les serviría para hacer memoria de los sucesos recientemente vividos. Por supuesto que fue algo que no pudieron dejar pasar, algo a lo que todos asintieron, cuando escucharon la palabra sakura. Chopper estaba entusiasmado y algo nostálgico cuando se encontraron rodeados de tantos sakura cuyos pétalos parecían darles la bienvenida.

El lugar era tan apacible y tranquilo que cada uno de los Mugiwara se dispuso a pasar la tarde haciendo algo especial. Bueno, algunos de ellos porque otros, simplemente, se comportaban como lo hacían siempre. En este último caso podías incluir a la última nakama del grupo.

Nico Robin.

Chopper había estado gritando y bailando hasta que gastó todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y cayó redondo en el suelo ante una, deslumbrante, Nami que, vestida con un kawaii kimono blanco y azul estaba realizando la ceremonia del té y pasándoles cada nueva taza servida a sus nakama.

Ante ella se encontraba Luffy realizando otra tradición clásica. Practicaba grafismo pero con tan poco cuidado que estaba dejando todo a su alrededor negro a causa de la tinta que vertía, pero a él no parecía importarle pues llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro que era pareja a la dulce del de Nami. Por supuesto que lo que estaba escribiendo no podía decirse que se tratase de algo muy clásico sino que parecía ser la trascripción de alguna de sus, llamémoslas, canciones.

Junto a Luffy estaba Usopp descansando, de haber logrado agotar a Chopper, tomando una de las tazas de té de Nami mientras se burlaba de cómo la música le estaba desafinando a Zoro. Por supuesto que la culpa no era del kengou ya que, de una manera muy sorprendente para todos sus nakama, demostró ser un buen músico con el Koto. El ambiente que les proporcionó con su música les logró transportar a otros momentos de sus vidas. Aunque solamente duró hasta que Sanji, incapaz de soportar el que Zoro tuviera contentas a sus dos mecchen por algo que hiciera y que no pudiera superarlo ya que la música no era algo que se le diera muy bien, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea, empezó a molestarle toqueteando en las cuerdas con su pie derecho.

La agradable música se tornó algo histriónico y molesto que logró irritar al kengou de mala manera. Acciones como esta no eran típicas en Zoro y, gracias al comportamiento de Sanji, lo iban a ser mucho menos.

_No sé ni porque me molesté en intentarlo… con este ero-kukku es imposible_.

Tras gritarle a Sanji agarró el Koto y se marchó a otra parte del bosque de sakura. Ahora necesitaba un momento a solas para intentar calmar su espíritu y no dejarse llevar por lo que le pedía su sangre y buscar verter alguna de su nakama.

-Oi, Zoro-. Le habló Sanji tumbado en el suelo.-No te vayas a perder ahora, aunque siempre podemos encontrarte siguiendo los alaridos del Koto.

La risa de Sanji fue acompañada por la de Usopp mientras el resto de sus nakama parecían estar en sus propios mundos.

A espaldas de Zoro, y del resto de los Mugiwara, se encontraba Robin que leía un libro que había comprado en el pueblo. La fiesta había sido interesante pero, para sus gustos, bastante ruidosa, aunque en la línea de todas las de los Mugiwara. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a tanto alboroto si iba a viajar con ellos a partir de ahora.

Lo único que le había gustado y sosegado el espíritu había sido la música de Zoro. Una vez más las acciones de aquel kengou volvían a captar su interés. Viendo como los demás actuaban no podía estar segura si sabían como se tocaba ese instrumento musical pero, sin lugar a dudas, Zoro debía de saberlo. El Koto se tocaba a espaldas de la gente para quien se va a tocar; por lo que, en este caso en particular, podía decirse que de todos los presentes a quién Zoro había estado deleitando con su música había sido, precisamente, a Robin.

_¿Realmente será cierto o fue una coincidencia porque me senté alejada del grupo?_

No sabía por qué le interesaba tanto todo lo referido a Zoro pero era algo que le venía desde varios años atrás cuando intentaron que se uniera a Baroque Works, sin éxito, por supuesto, y ahora podía saber muy bien la causa de su error. Zoro era demasiado intenso para seguir las órdenes de nadie, salvo con un grupo en el que sus miembros comparten semejante manera de ser.

_¿La comparto yo también?_

Viendo alejarse a Zoro centró su atención en el resto de sus nakama. Una vez librado del kengou, Sanji volcó toda su atención en Nami a la que no dejaba de adorar mientras ella continuaba sirviendo nuevas tazas de té.

-Oi, Nami-. Intervino Usopp.-¿No crees qué te estás pasando un poco con tanto té?-. Aunque la akage continuó con su semblante tranquilo fue el rostro asesino de Sanji quien le dijo lo que podría pasarle de continuar por ese camino. Rápidamente cambió de opinión.-Digo… ¡pásame otra taza de tan delicioso té!

La atención de Sanji, tras ayudar a su akage, buscó a Robin para dedicarle sus atenciones.

-Robin-swan, ¿te apetece un poco de kouhii?

-Oi, oi-. Protestó Usopp al ver que, una vez más, Sanji volvía a tratarles de manera diferente que a las mecchen.

Pero allí ya no se encontraba Robin.

-¿Habrá vuelto al Merry?-. Propuso Usopp.

A pesar de que llevaban con ella varios días, Sanji aún no había sido capaz de lograr entender a Robin salvo en lo básico de que se trataba de una mecchen que recibiría sus atenciones y halagos como debía hacerse con alguien como ella. A pesar de ello la manera de ser de Robin le resultaba algo confusa por su parquedad y silencio.

-Seguro que la horrible música de ese marimo le hizo daño a sus delicados oídos-. Supuso Sanji cargándole el muerto a Zoro.

-… isha… ne-necesitamos… un isha…-. Hablaba medio dormido Chopper.

-Pero si Zoro estaba tocando estupendamente hasta que le metiste la pata… literalmente-. Le recordó Usopp que viendo la mirada que le lanzó Sanji se ocultó tras su taza de té y volvió su atención en los escritos de Luffy.

__________

El kengou kaizoku-kari se encontraba caminando por el bosque tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que podría llegar a perderse con suma facilidad, o no, ¿quién sabe? Pero ello no impedía que le estuviera dando vueltas al por qué de que hubiera pretendido tocar, tras tantos años de silencio, el koto. Lo había dejado de tocar cuando su competidora había muerto y nunca más se había acercado a uno hasta que se encontró con aquella mecchen en Loguetown. Por culpa de su increíble parecido con ella no pudo evitar ser invadido por antiguos recuerdos que se fueron arrastrando en silencio hasta la superficie. Y uno de ellos fue otra de sus rivalidades. Todo porque su sensei decía que un buen kengou debía ser cultivado en las artes como con la katana; por supuesto que Zoro le mandó a paseo con semejantes ideas pero cuando ella se burló y le demostró su pericia no pudo evitar aceptar su nuevo desafío e intentar superarla en eso también. Y, por supuesto, tampoco en eso la pudo superar.

_Deja de pensar en esas cosas, baka. ¿Es qué aún no has aprendido tras tanto tiempo?_

En su mano derecha sus katana, en la izquierda el koto y contra su espalda el tronco de una sakura. Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas colocó cada cosa en su lugar. Sus katana a su lado y el koto frente a él dispuesto a reiniciar la música, pero…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú ahora?

Sentada en el lado opuesto del árbol se encontraba Robin.

-Solamente pretendo continuar leyendo mi libro, kenshi-san-. Había tan pocas veces en que podía ser totalmente sincera sin tener que procurar no decir algo de más que pudiera mostrar parte de su vida pasada y sus peligros.-Y me gustaba el acompañamiento que hacía su música.

Vale que en cierta manera Zoro estuviera tocando para ella pero eso quedaba mejor disimulado junto al resto de sus nakama mientras que en estos momentos la verdad saldría a la luz y no tenía ninguna intención de admitir algo semejante. Y mucho menos a ella precisamente. La otra persona era él mismo y tampoco lo haría así que, ¿cómo admitírselo a Robin?

-Tuvisteis vuestra oportunidad pero gracias a ese maldito ero-kukku la perdisteis-. No, Zoro no estaba para ningún tipo de confesión. No ahora, tal vez nunca.-Así que vuelve junto a esa banda y lee tu libro con el ruido de fondo de las constantes adulaciones de ese baka.

-Prefiero sus flores, kenshi-san.

Muy bien, ¿a qué puede haber venido semejante comentario? ¿Flores? Pero si él nunca había dado ninguna flor a nadie, y mucho menos a ella de la cuál no se fiaba ni lo más mínimo para atreverse a darle la espalda.

_Y aún así lo haces incluso en estos mismos instantes…_

-¿Flores?-. No pudo evitar repetir Zoro.

Robin pudo sonreír con una libertad muy desconocida para ella. No solamente era que nadie podía verla sonreír de aquella manera, una pena que Zoro tampoco porque habría reconocido aquella misma sonrisa al haber sido testigo de ella no hacía mucho tiempo el día en que se unió a los Mugiwara, sino que la existencia de esta sonrisa era, una vez más, gracias a la presencia, actitud y pocas palabras de Zoro.

Era ella la poseedora de la Hana Hana no mi pero había dicho que era Zoro quien le dio flores. Precisamente el único que no tuvo ni una palabra amable, un cumplido o simple confianza con ella. Mucho menos actos galantes o piropos, aunque…

_¿Pueden llegar a llamarse coqueteo las miradas que me lanza? ¿O ternuras?_

La idea de Zoro ofreciéndole afectos, simpatía o apego y afección era tan extraña de concebir como que también le mostrase amor o devoción. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él en estos términos? ¿Por qué…?

Los pensamientos de Robin fueron interrumpidos por la súbita aparición de unas notas musicales que empezaron a llenar de una nueva vida al bosque de Sakura. No se trataba de la misma canción que había estado tocando junto al resto de sus nakama pero eso solamente quería decir una cosa.

Esta canción solamente era para ella. Para sus oídos. Para su deleite.

-Kenshi-san yo…

-Si no cierras la boca me largo… con la música a otra parte-. Esto casi logró hacer reír a Robin que tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para controlarse.-Aunque, pensándolo mejor, serías tú quien se largase porque llegué aquí primero.

Y como ocurría siempre que se le ponía la oportunidad al alcance de su mano, Robin no dejó pasarla de largo y no dudó en replicar aquellas palabras.

-¿Está seguro de eso, kenshi-san?-. Su tono de voz tan misterioso y sensual que habrían provocado un infarto en el corazón de Sanji.-Yo creo que ya me encontraba aquí sentada antes de que usted llegara.

Y aunque intentó no pensar en ello solamente fue que se le cruzasen aquellas palabras por su mente para que dicha posibilidad se hiciera un hecho y él mismo empezase a dudar de sus propios recuerdos.

-Cállate y lee.

Ahora si que pudo oírse unas ligeras risas entre aquellas sakura.

-Muy bien, kenshi-san. Yo leeré mientras usted…-, la sonrisa de Robin casi era una presencia tan física que podía verse ante uno.-… me toca.

Solamente fue una nota tocada ligeramente fuera de tono por su índice pero suficiente para que ambos supieran el efecto que tuvieron aquellas palabras, ¿aquel significado oculto en ellas?, para Zoro.

_¿Eso ha sido una flor por su parte?_

__________

**END**or**FIN**

____________________

Todos los fics tienen que tener pocas palabras y más sentimientos. Aunque esto mismo no lo siga en la mayoría de mis escritos porque en verdad no soy capaz de expresarme bien y necesito poner muchas palabras para llegar a un sitio que muchos lograrían de una manera más simple y directa.

Vale, este es otra pequeña historia basada en otra ilustración de Oda-sama. Supongo que todos la habréis visto en algún momento. La escena la describí tal y como aparece. Siempre me parecía curiosa la manera en que se comportan algunos de ellos. Nami con tanta calma es algo… que da miedo en cierto sentido porque no sabes si cuando termine te va a moler a palos por haber hecho tanto jaleo mientras ella realizaba la Ceremonia del Té. Lo de Luffy es típico del pobre, por lo menos se ve que algo si que sabe hacer. Tal vez sus dibujos no sean una obra de arte pero escribe bastante mejor. Y lo de Sanji metiéndose con Zoro… vale que parece algo típico pero no mientras Zoro está realizando algo tan asombroso e increíble como tocar un instrumento musical, por supuesto que tenía que ser un koto. Saber que solamente se toca con unas púas que se llevan en el pulgar, índice y corazón de la mano derecha.

Y, para rematar, la mirada que, una vez más, Robin le dedica a Zoro y a esta nueva faceta oculta suya. Aunque creo que los kengou suelen ser buenos con este tipo de artes musicales, me gustaría que Oda-sama mostrase en la historia como Zoro es capaz de tocar… música. ¿No estaría bien una pequeña pieza junto a Brook y Franky? Por lo menos dejarían de una pieza al resto de los Mugiwara.

Espero que les haya gustado algo. Simplemente era un pequeño escrito, así que se las reviews son pequeñas lo entenderé como un buen reflejo. ;P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Omoi**: De corazón. Sentimientos.

**Ongaku**: Música.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Sakura**: Cerezos.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de Piratas.

**Sensei**: Maestro.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Hana Hana no mi**: Fruta Flor Flor.

__________

Por último me gustaría que vierais, sino lo habéis hecho ya, la ilustración del capítulo 537-Okama en el Infierno, titulada "Come on! Kaizoku nabe." O sea, "¡Adelante! Cacerola Pirata." En donde, a pesar de estar realizando una tarea de suma importancia para él, llenar de biiru sus jarras, porque las dos son suyas, ¿verdad? y la cual ya le está desbordando, mientras no aparta su mirada de Robin que tiene una de las expresiones más dulces que se le hayan visto. No me extraña de que Zoro se hubiera quedado mirándola de esa manera. ¿O está esperando para ver aquellos labios en acción? ;DDD

Bueno, aquí me despido hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
